


We all have memories

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Old Fic, and i'm not good at conclusions, because it is old, may edit after posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Breezepelt grieves Smokehaze's death,and his half-brothers join himtitle is bound to be changed, i'm getting even worse at them
Relationships: Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Lionblaze & Breezepelt (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We all have memories

“Breezepelt.”

The black tom didn’t stir around to see who was speaking. His ears absentmindedly flicked back, but his eyes were still trained on the fresh mound of dirt.

“Breeze…” The voice said again, choking a little, and a thick pelt pressed against the black tom’s side. “I’m so sorry.”

Breezepelt’s amber eyes narrowed, and he shifted, curling his legs and tail to his body while fluffing his fur. The tall warrior shivered. He was still too cold.

_“I wish we could talk to Starclan before this battle.” Smokehaze had murmured in his ear while they padded toward the battlefield. “We could ask them for help… maybe some guidance…”_

_“Starclan?” Brindlewing had butted in, glancing at her sister in surprise. “Would they even help us in a battle like this, even if they were here?”_

_“I don’t know. I just wish that Harestar wasn’t so easily swayed.” She had glared to the front, where the brown-and-white tom was talking lowly with Kestrelflight. “We’re just going to lose lives for nothing.”_

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better right now, but… I just want you to know I’m here.”

A tail curled around him, pulling him closer into the warm body beside him. Breezepelt dared to bury his face into the long pelt, letting out a short sob.

“It’s all going to be okay… no matter what happens next…”

He finally glanced up at Lionblaze.

“How can it be? Things are only going to get worse…”

“The imposter is caught. The battle is over-”

“There’s going to be more battles, regardless!” Breezepelt snapped, claws digging into the soft fur. “I can’t lose one of them again!”

Lionblaze only stared at him sadly as he continued. 

“I can’t lose _another_ over a stupid battle! Not over borders, not over prey, not over impostors. This should have never happened, and now my kit is gone because of it!”

Sorrow and guilt jabbed at him like a double-edged stake, and his anger fizzled into a simple resentment, the familiar one he felt at both the world, and himself. He let out a bitter laugh.

“It’s funny… cats lost kits in the Great Battle. I didn’t care then…” He shifted away from Lionblaze, curling in on himself and closing his eyes. “It’s funny how you don’t care until it actually happens to you…”

Lionblaze’s ear flicked, and he still said nothing. He leaned forward, and buried his muzzle into Breezepelt’s scruff, inhaling the scent of citrus and violets before sighing.

“You repented, didn’t you?”

Breezepelt’s ears perked a bit before they flattened to his skull.

“What difference does that make…?” Breezepelt growled out, claws digging into the grass. “They took her. Because of my sins.”

“We all sin.” Lionblaze murmured, voice heavy with guilt as well. “I… shouldn’t have taken one of Harestar’s lives.”

“He can afford it. Plus, he was being a sentimental fool!” Breezepelt snapped in reply. “The one time we needed Onestar and his animosity for Thunderclan…”

“Hmm.” Lionblaze mewed, and Breezepelt could tell that he was slightly amused, but trying to cover it.

Breezepelt exhaled, muscles loosening as he allowed the golden tabby to shift a bit closer. They huddled together, beside Smokehaze’s fresh grave, in complete silence.

After a long several moments of sitting there, Breezepelt felt a warm tongue begin to wash him, starting at his shoulder, and slowly working down. He hummed a little, not struggling as Lionblaze comfortingly groomed him.

When was the last time he and Smokehaze had done this?

His mind frantically searched for the memory, and he winced when he found it, the thought seeping in that he could never wash his daughter again, comfort her, guide her…

_“Thanks, Dad… I couldn’t get this spot on my back, it got the worst of the mud attack…” Smokehaze had glared over at Woodpaw, who only snickered and dashed away. “I’m going to get you once this is all out of my fur, you little menace! Don’t think that I won’t!”_

_“She sure did get you well.” Breezepelt had purred warmly, diverting his attention from his daughter’s back to lovingly lap at her face. “Honestly, she’s an apprentice. You didn’t expect her to push you in the puddle, Smoky?”_

_She stuck out her tongue at him, waving his licks away._

_“All I know is that she’s gonna get it.”_

_“So are you if you don’t let me clean your face!”_

They had tumbled on the ground, and soon Woodpaw returned to join in. Breezepelt sighed wistfully. He glanced up at the grave again, but jolted when he realized there was somebody else here with them, somebody who must have been standing there for a little while when he must have been daydreaming, because he could hear the voice conversing with Lionblaze.

Jayfeather’s blue gaze raked him, and the gray tabby inched back, fur fluffing.

Breezepelt’s guilt instantly flared up again at the sight of the scar on the tabby’s left side. He awkwardly ducked his head.

“Hello.”

Jayfeather grunted in response, hesitantly stalking over and settling down on the opposite side of Lionblaze. The small tom sighed after the golden tom nudged him.

“Jay, remember what we talked about.”

The gray tabby’s ears flicked in annoyance, and he shortly huffed.

“Look, I know I haven’t been accepting of you – and don’t expect me to be. But…” He paused, biting his lip before continuing. “Snappy knew her. He would talk about her sometimes, and it was only about how nice she was. Smart, thoughtful… he said once she reminded him of me, but kinder.”

Breezepelt smiled at that. Yeah, she did have a grumpy streak, like Jayfeather.

“Thank you.” He mewed genuinely, looking away and hoping neither of his half-brothers could see the tears in his eyes.

“Don’t thank me, thank Snaptooth. He’ll visit by later.” Jayfeather’s voice was harsh again as he glanced away from Breezepelt.

The black tom didn’t neglect to notice how Lionblaze threw his arm over his brother’s back to keep him from escaping. He couldn’t fight down his amused smile as Jayfeather let out a squawk and wriggled around for a bit before deciding to give up.

They all sat motionless, looking at the grave, silent as stones.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the events of Crowfeather's Trial, I started to hc that Lion and Breeze would start to talk more (at Gatherings, if they happen to see each other at the border...)
> 
> this was longer, but I honestly didn't think the rest was too great. This is the type of thing I would ask for constructive criticism on , so please, if you have any *points to commenting box* please feel free!


End file.
